


Take me back to the night we met

by Kinky_Wincest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinky_Wincest/pseuds/Kinky_Wincest
Summary: SPOILER !!!!! SPOILER !!!!!! SPOILER !!!!! Spoiler for Season 12x23 !!!!!A short one over Castiels Death, the true reaction from Dean....I love Castiel and i love Misha very much ! I hope he dosent stays dead, that would break my heart.The title is from the Lyrics from the song :  The Night We Met - Lord Huron





	Take me back to the night we met

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER ! Sorry for my bad writing, i just saw the final and im in tears.

Dean falls on his knees while Sam runs into the house,   
Tears stream down his cheeks, this can't be real.... this  
didnt happend. 

Dean grabs Castiels coat and pulls on it,  
"Cas...... Cas....." He just sobs, he can't breath.   
"Im sorry !!! Im so so sorry that i never told you...."   
He sobs again, his cheeks already hot from the tears.

"Im so sorry that i never told you that i love you..." He tries to shake him,  
the hope is still there that Castiel just wakes up and everythings fine.  
But it isnt... nothing is fine.

"Im such an idiot... why didnt i just told you my true feelings ??, why did you leave me ???"   
Dean screams, he screams his heart out, he feels broken in every single way.   
He grabs Castiels lifeless face, his skin is still warm, he pulls his head on his lap,  
Dean strokes over Castiels hair, his tears a dripping down on the others ones   
forehead. 

How is he supposed to live without him ? Without his angel...   
Lucifer took everything from him, His mum, crowley and Castiel.   
"Cas.... just open your eyes and tell me that you love me too...." 

Dean never thought that he could cry like this, he also never thought that this would end like this.   
In such a big pile of shit, in that fucking way... stapped in the back.. 

"Take me back to the night we met, and i promise i will tell you everything, every single one of my feelings,  
that i have for you.... please" Dean sobs again, he pushes his own forehead on the other ones.  
He leaves a wet kiss there, and in that moment Sam comes out of the house, just to see his brother on his knees,  
and broken in small little peaces. 

"Dean ?...." Sam tries to be carefull, he dosent really understand why Dean is acting like this,  
but he always knew that his brother had some feelings for Castiel, but Dean would have never told him that.  
His brother is not answering, just sobbing, Sam puts his hand on Deans shoulder, "Dean...." Sam tries again.

But Dean can't stop crying, he also can't let go of Castiels face, this beautiful face he fell in love with,  
he fell for Castiel the first time he saw him, the first night they met, "Leave me alone" Deans voice cracks,  
he needs to be alone with Cas, he can't let go... 

"Dean come on... Lucifers Child.... we got kind of bigger problems" the other one dosent answer, he just holds Castiel  
tighter to his chest. "I can't leave him sammy, i love him..."   
Sam knew it, but he didnt know how much this would hurt Dean. 

"Oh God ! , take me back to the night we met...... please........"


End file.
